georgianicolsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave the Laugh
Dave the Laugh is one of Georgia's closest friends. He's also friends with Jas' boyfriend, Tom. He appears in nine of the ten books. Personality Dave has a very fun sense of humour that Georgia and her friends enjoy. He is usually a good boyfriend to the girls he goes out with (minus the "accidental snogging" with Georgia). He's not usually one to take things seriously and just likes to have fun with his mates, but he is occasionally serious when talking to Georgia about their relationship; Georgia finds this "scary", which shows that it is not like him. It's very clear that he's had strong feelings for Georgia since his first appearance in the series. He is very sweet to Georgia when he first dates her and is not bitter after she dumps him. To the contrary, he remains her friend and even helps her out, showing his forgiving and caring nature. Even so, Georgia says that he is naughty and he likes playing tricks even if it gets him into trouble, so he has similarities to Georgia which bring them closer. Relationships with other characters Georgia (girlfriend) For move information see Georgia-Dave Relationship Dave's relationship with Georgia is fairly interesting. Georgia first hears of him from Robbie, when he breaks up with her the first time and suggests she see Dave instead. Georgia decides to meet Dave but she is only using him to make Robbie jealous. Ellen (ex-girlfriend) Dave dated Ellen after going out with Georgia as she seemed keen. After another accidental snog with Georgia, he realised he didn't want to lead Ellen on, so dumped her. He told Georgia afterwards that he felt bad, as she was very upset about him and really liked him, but that he didn't want to keep going out with her just because he felt sorry for her. Still, after Dave dumps Ellen, she is still not over him and so keeps on trying to make him like her again. This annoys Georgia, although she is not technically Dave's girlfriend anymore. Rachel (ex-girlfriend) Rachel and Dave start dating sometime before Rosie's teenage werewolf party. Despite their relationship, Dave still flirts will girls at the party, at least until Rachel shows up. Even though Rachel seems to be very nice and friendly and really likes Dave, he seems to be not really interested in her and not his normal self around her. Georgia thinks that Rachel is his girlfriend but he seems oblivious, because when Georgia says that shouldn't he be with his girlfriend and wouldn't he rather hang out with his girlfriend, he says "Are you mad?" Emma (ex-girlfriend) Dave and Emma start dating sometime before Katie Steadman's rock party. Dave's relationship with Emma is his best effort to stay true to one girl. Although he still has feelings for Georgia, he likes Emma as well, just not as much. He doesn't want to hurt anymore girls he's dated. Of course, in the last book, Dave's feelings for Georgia become too strong to ignore anymore and he breaks up with Emma. Jas (Good friend) Jas knows Dave the Laugh through Georgia and Tom. She thinks he is a laugh but disapproves when she finds out that Georgia snogged Dave because she was being unfaithful to Robbie and a poor friend to Ellen, who was dating Dave at the time. She seems to hold Georgia responsible for their snogging incidents and frequently teases Georgia by making references to their snogging incidents and potential mutual attraction in front of the ace gang (including Ellen). For example, in a game of Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise, ''Jas asked "Yes, Georgia, is there anyone there who you might have a ''laugh with?" and "Do you fancy anyone else except from Robbie?" However, Georgia was able to reply casually and Jas just looked at her. In the last book, Jas clearly supports a Dave the Laugh/Georgia relationship and does not hold their history of red-bottomosity against them. Tom (Good friend) Tom is one of Dave the Laugh's friends. When Robbie suggests that Georgia should go out with him instead, he said that he knew one of Tom's friends who was a laugh. He is also friends with Rollo and when the three of them met with Georgia, Ellen and Jools, they went off singing the tune to the Italian Job together. Despite this, though, Tom is not shown with Dave the Laugh a lot, probably as they have very different interests. Rollo (Good friend) Rollo is a friend of Dave's, but not as good a friend as his as Tom is, as he is not with him as much. The three of them appear to have fun together and get on well, but the only person who Rollo really is given a connection/relationship to in the books is his girlfriend,Jools. Robbie (friend) Robbie knows Dave the Laugh through Tom and told Georgia about him. It's unclear if the two are friends or acquaintances, but Robbie has at least met him before - his calling Dave "a laugh" is why he was given the name Dave the Laugh in the first place. However, he probably feels like he has to compete with Robbie a little bit, as Georgia was Robbie's girlfriend and he still had feelings for her. Near the end, at the "Fish Party", he says to Georgia, "You can be with a Sex God, or you can be with me who really likes you and you could have a great time with." He obviously feels envious of Robbie. Masimo (acquaintance) Dave the Laugh does not really meet with Masimo a lot, but he helps Georgia to find out about Masimo despite his own feelings for her, out of friendship. Because Masimo is in the Stiff Dylans with Tom's friend Dom, and they appear to get on well, Tom helps Dave to find out about Masimo for Georgia. Dave feels envious of Masimo from the start, sounding sad when he tells Georgia the information. Being Dave the Laugh, he makes fun of Masimo for his Italian style. He keeps telling Georgia that he hasn't seen his handbag, calling Masimo Georgia's girlfriend, etc. Dave only has a few real run-ins with Masimo, including a Stiff Dylans gig where Georgia does the twist with Dave, which, even though it was in a group, makes Masimo jealous and nearly leads to a fight. This makes Georgia uncomfortable, and she tries to prevent the two from interacting in the future. In general, Dave the Laugh does not often interact directly with Georgia's boyfriends, unless you count the very direct contact with (the face of) Mark Big Gob, who was not really her boyfriend at the time. Wet Lindsay (enemy) You don't really hear about Dave the Laugh and Wet Lindsay until the 6th book - ...and then he ate my boy entrancers, when Georgia and Dave go into the café and Wet Lindsay is in there with one of her friends. She looks disgusted to see Georgia with him and immediately starts flirting with him in front of Georgia, even though Dave is with Rachel. Lindsay might fancy Dave or might be trying to make Georgia angry, even though Georgia is supposedly going out with Masimo. Dave doesn't seem to have the same feelings, as he leads Georgia to a table away from her and acts casual with her. Eventually Wet Lindsay walks out. When he asks, Georgia says plainly that she hates her, but he does not say what he thinks about her. Mark Big Gob (enemy) Dave and Mark go to the same school, Foxwood, and have always been enemies. Georgia told Dave about how shabbily Mark treated her on their "date" in ...And That's When It Fell Off In My Hand. Dave told Georgia he'd deal with Mark for her. Dave's way of "dealing with him" meant to punch Mark in the face and make him apologize to Georgia. Mark fears Dave a little bit; he is nervous when apologizing to Georgia and asks her to tell Dave that he apologized, probably so that he would not beat him up again. Other Foxwood boys seem to be wary of him, as he tells some boys who were being rude to Georgia to go away and they do. So Dave is likely quite well-built, i.e. able to give someone a good punching. Category:Characters Category:The Ace Gang Category:Boys Georgia has dated